Memories of Us
by GlassesChic
Summary: This story takes place after the anime is over and after their highschool years when they are in college.
1. Chapter 1

**Okuda's P.O.V.**

I sat in class, listening to Koro-sensi give a lesson and observing him. I was trying to look for signs of weaknesses, things we could be missing. This seemed to be my focus a lot these days. I just couldn't help it with the school year almost over. We had to kill him, and at the end of this whether we succeeded or not, we'd loose something.

"Okuda?" I heard Koro-sensi say. I moved my eyes from the desk and looked up at him.

"Uh... Yes, sir?" I asked. I hadn't been paying attention. Did he ask me a question? Am I making a fool of myself? What's Karma thinking about this? What about my other classmates? I'll never be able to get over this humility.

"Why aren't you going to lunch like your other classmates?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked but as I looked around I saw he was right. I was the only student left. "Oh, um, sorry sir. I'll go now. I was just lost in thought. Sorry, sir!" I told him as I quickly stood up with my things in my hands and as I moved to leave I tripped over a desk leg, falling to the ground.

I stood up, piling all my things together in a cluttered pile as I picked them up. My leg hurt really bad and I felt like crying, but I didn't.

"Okuda, are you alr-?" Koro-sensi started to say.

"I'm fine!" I said loudly, above normal speaking yet not a yell. "I'm fine." I said again more softly before rushing out of the room, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I didn't go to the lunch room that class 3-e usually ate in. I went outside and sat with my back against a tree. It seemed I came to this area almost everyday now. I curled up my legs into my chest and stared at the ground, tracing lines with a single finger in the dirt.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" A familiar voice above me asked. I looked up to see a smiling green haired girl. Kaede Kayano.

"Oh, uh hi, Kayano. Y-yeah of course. But I don't really feel like talking, so can you leave me alone?" I asked, trying to be nice and begging my tears to stay away. I took my lunch from the pile of my stuff and began to open it.

"Sorry, no can do. We're all here." She replied and pointed behind her. I turned for a better look and saw my classmates, all with their lunches in their hands. "Please can we join you?"

"I..." My voice faltered but it didn't seem to matter because they were already coming from around the tree and sitting on the grass with me. "S-sure." I stuttered quietly.

I began to eat my lunch and I talked with my classmates, laughing and smiling with them. They had made me leave my thoughts, if only for a little while, just by being there. These were the times I was going to miss. The ones that had brought us close together.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Karma far away from us and I could've sworn he had a smirk on his face as he watched us. He met my eyes and gave me a wink before walking off. Then all I heard was a lot of talking, a lot of squealing and then I woke up to find myself in my college dorm. Koro-sensi was long dead. I haven't spoken to Karma and the others since saying goodbye. The squealing had just been my roommates. I groaned as I moved to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okuda's P.O.V.**

I sat in class, listening to Koro-sensi give a lesson and observing him. I was trying to look for signs of weaknesses, things we could be missing. This seemed to be my focus a lot these days. I just couldn't help it with the school year almost over. We had to kill him, and at the end of this whether we succeeded or not, we'd loose something.

"Okuda?" I heard Koro-sensi say. I moved my eyes from the desk and looked up at him.

"Uh... Yes, sir?" I asked. I hadn't been paying attention. Did he ask me a question? Am I making a fool of myself? What's Karma thinking about this? What about my other classmates? I'll never be able to get over this humility.

"Why aren't you going to lunch like your other classmates?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked but as I looked around I saw he was right. I was the only student left. "Oh, um, sorry sir. I'll go now. I was just lost in thought. Sorry, sir!" I told him as I quickly stood up with my things in my hands and as I moved to leave I tripped over a desk leg, falling to the ground.

I stood up, piling all my things together in a cluttered pile as I picked them up. My leg hurt really bad and I felt like crying, but I didn't.

"Okuda, are you alr-?" Koro-sensi started to say.

"I'm fine!" I said loudly, above normal speaking yet not a yell. "I'm fine." I said again more softly before rushing out of the room, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I didn't go to the lunch room that class 3-e usually ate in. I went outside and sat with my back against a tree. It seemed I came to this area almost everyday now. I curled up my legs into my chest and stared at the ground, tracing lines with a single finger in the dirt.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" A familiar voice above me asked. I looked up to see a smiling green haired girl. Kaede Kayano.

"Oh, uh hi, Kayano. Y-yeah of course. But I don't really feel like talking, so can you leave me alone?" I asked, trying to be nice and begging my tears to stay away. I took my lunch from the pile of my stuff and began to open it.

"Sorry, no can do. We're all here." She replied and pointed behind her. I turned for a better look and saw my classmates, all with their lunches in their hands. "Please can we join you?"

"I..." My voice faltered but it didn't seem to matter because they were already coming from around the tree and sitting on the grass with me. "S-sure." I stuttered quietly.

I began to eat my lunch and I talked with my classmates, laughing and smiling with them. They had made me leave my thoughts, if only for a little while, just by being there. These were the times I was going to miss. The ones that had brought us close together.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Karma far away from us and I could've sworn he had a smirk on his face as he watched us. He met my eyes and gave me a wink before walking off. Then all I heard was a lot of talking, a lot of squealing and then I woke up to find myself in my college dorm. Koro-sensi was long dead. I haven't spoken to Karma and the others since saying goodbye. The squealing had just been my roommates. I groaned as I moved to get ready for the day.


End file.
